


Honey

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Yeojin is a mess and she loves Yerim.Based on Kehlani's Honey.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Honey

_I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet  
A little selfish_

** *Yeojin POV* **

'Unnie, you promised you'd share with me!'

Yerim unnie smiles at me sweetly and takes another lick of her ice-cream. She was going to share but is being so selfish now. I even lend her money to get it earlier!

'Did I really say that, Yeojinnie?' 

Puffing up my cheeks, I turn away from her annoyedly and cross my arms in front of my chest. 'Fine, then don't.'

She chuckles behind me and I bite back a smile. I can't help but feel happy when she laughs. It's the sweetest melody to me.

'You can have a bit of my ice-cream, Froggo!' Jinsol unnie smiles as she walks over to me. I smile brightly and reach out to her ice-cream.

_I like my women like I like my money, green  
A little jealous_

** *Yerim POV* **

Wrapping an arm around Yeojin's waist, I pull her against me and hold the ice-cream cone in front of her face.

'It's okay, unnie! I was just joking, I'm sharing with lil Yeo Yeo here!' Shuffling backwards, I sit down on the bench in the park we decided to come out to and pull Yeojin on to my lap, handing her my ice-cream.

She happily takes it from me and allows me to wrap my arms around her tightly as she licks the ice-cream. 'Sorry I joked so much, Yeo.'

Chuckling, she turns to me and points the treat at me for me to lick. I shyly do so. 'I know you like playing around, unnie. It's what I like about you!'

Smiling, I hug her tighter. 'But don't you ever deny me my ice-cream again!' Laughing, I nod against her back as she grumbles to herself softly while enjoying her cold treat. 'That's a promise.'

_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck  
A colorful mess, but I'm funny_

Finishing up, she turns her head to me. 'Are you ever letting me go, Yerim unnie?' I shake my head and get up, holding her close in a back-hug. 'Never, you're mine now.' Smiling, I nuzzle into her neck.

'Yeojin! Long time no see!' Looking up and over Yeojin's shoulder, I see Lia unnie smiling and waving at us. Jinsol and Jungeun unnie greet her as she walks towards us. Just smile through it.

** *Yeojin POV* **

'Lia unnie! How are you?' I pull her into a quick hug in greeting but regret it instantly as now my back feels cold without unnie holding me. Lia unnie hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek.'I've been okay. 

I've missed you though!'

Chuckling, I step back to hold Yerim unnie's hand. 'I've missed you too! It really has been too long.' Glancing to the side, I notice unnie's smile faltering. I want her to smile all the time.

'Unnie, why don't you say hi? Where are your manners, silly?' Laughing I turn and smile at Yerim unnie. She smiles slightly and squeezes my hand.

'Hey, Yerim. How are you?' Reaching out her hand, Yerim unnie takes it and nods. 'I've been okay, unnie.'

Scratching the back of my neck, I sigh at the interaction.

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet  
With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_

'I'm sorry, Lia unnie. We really have to get back home. Yerim unnie was going to help me with homework. You know how my sister gets.' I step forward quickly to greet Lia unnie again and say bye before walking to Jinsol and Jungeun unnie with Yerim unnie's hand tightly clasped in mine.

'Unnies, we're going home to do some homework. We'll see you later?' They chuckle and ruffle my hair and hug us tightly, telling us to be safe and call if we need any help or if Haseul is mean again.

* * *

I close my book and turn to Yerim unnie, sitting on my bed doing her own homework. Her purple hair is falling in front of her eyes. Getting up off my desk chair, I sit on the bed in front of her. She looks up through her hair, eyebrow raised. 'What?'

I chuckle and gently tuck away the hair falling in front of her eyes. 'I don't know how you can even read like that, unnie.' She blushes and hides behind her book. So cute.

'I can read just fine like this. Don't you have homework to get to? Haseul will murder us both if you don't actually finish it before dinner.'

Pursing my lips, I think about it. Haseul would definitely murder me. But she loves Yerim unnie too much to do anything. And if she tried, lipsoul unnie will murder her in turn.

'I'll take my chances. I'd rather spend my time with you properly. How am I supposed to focus with such a pretty unnie here?!' I wink at her as she looks at me from behind her book shyly.

'Yah! Stop teasing me!' 

_All the pretty girls in the world  
But I'm in this space with you_   
  


Chuckling, I give in and nod. Getting back to my desk, I continue my homework. I try to focus so I can finish quickly and spend more time with unnie playing mario kart or something else that's actually fun.

** *Yerim POV* **

Sighing, I put aside my book and grab my sketchpad. I don't have much homework, I'm mainly here to keep Yeojin company and help her if she needs it. Looking over at her, I can't help but blush. Idiot is always so smooth with words. Little charming frog. Maybe if I kiss her she'll turn into a princess? 

Nah, she's already my princess.

Smiling to myself, I set to sketching abscent-mindedly. 

* * *

_Colored out the lines  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

'Unnie, are you done already?' Looking up, I nod and smile at Yeojin. 'Yeh, just tell me if you need help.' Nodding, she throws me a thumbs up and turns back to her desk. 'I'm almost done! What are you drawing, unnie?'

Looking down to check on my page, I blush and bite my lip. I'd been drawing Yeojin this whole time. Closing up my sketchbook, I put all my stuff in my backpack casually. 'Oh, just sketching some bats!' 

Laughing, Yeojin throws her books closed and turns around dramatically. 'Really? Again with the bats? I'm starting to think you like them more than me.' I chuckles and get up to squeeze her cheeks.

'I could never like anything more than my little frog princess!' Struggling in my grip, she pulls my hands off her face and pulls me in a hug instead.

'I like you too, unnie.' Nuzzling into her hair, I hug her back with all the love I can muster. 'I'm sorry Lia unnie ruined our break time earlier, unnie.'

Shaking my head, I pet her head gently. Her hair is so soft. 'That's not your fault. I just overreact.' 

_Heartache would stay with you  
Fly great escapes with you_

* * * 

** *Yeojin POV* **

_Is it love all we need? Is it love?..._

'Unnie?' Lifting my head, she caresses my cheek and smiles down at me. 'Yes, lil Yeo?' I whine at the nickname but pull her closer anyway. 'Stop calling me that.' She leans in closer, squeeshing my cheeks again.

'Never!' Grunting, I pout at her. 'Why do you tease me so much?'

_The Beatles say prophecy is love_

Biting her lip, she presses 2 fingers against my pouting lips. 'Because I love you.' Bringing her fingers back up, she kisses them and presses them against my lips again.

Blushing heavily, I hide my face against her stomach. 'You're so cheesy, unnie...'

_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?..._

'But I love you too.' Smiling against her stomach, I take in her sweet perfume. 'Good, now let me have a look at that homework so Haseul doesn't kill my girlfriend, please?'

Grunting, I look up and pout at her. 'Can I have a kiss at least?'

Shaking her head, she turns me in my chair and leans over my shoulder to look at my book. 

'Kiss later, Yeojin. Homework now.'

\-------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff based on Honey by Kehlani because it kind of suits yeorry and wanted to write a one-shot with them as the focus.  
> So yeh, wrote that real quick x3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the yeorry fluff!
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3


End file.
